Miss You
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Prequel 'Not An Ordinary Woman'/Saat dimana kedua buah hati Hinata yang semakin lama tumbuh, menjauh dari Konoha. Tidak pernah menemui Naruto lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya/"Apa kau masih mengingatku? Sejak kejadian itu?"/"Kami ingin sekolah di Konoha, Kaasan!"/Ucapan yang ia dengar dari putranya/"Siapa ayahnya?"/"Sudah meninggal, aku menembaknya tepat di kepala."/RnR? :D


**Miss You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ColdHina, KillerHina, Karakter Hinata di sini sangat kuat, dan cukup sama dengan Hina di RTN, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

* * *

**Boruto di sini memang sengaja nggak mushi tulis Bolt, soalnya lebih suka make panggilan jepangnya sih, jadi jangan anggap typo ya wkwk :v**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read! I've Warn You! :)**

* * *

**Prequel '****Not An Ordinary Woman'**

* * *

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

**Hope You Enjoy :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Suara-suara kecil yang memenuhi seluruh isi rumah, tawa, dan derap kaki mengiringinya. Pagi ini lagi-lagi ia mendengarnya, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya. Tangan yang lihai memotong sayuran serta memasukkannya ke dalam panci, suara air yang mengucur, serta uap dan aroma masakan yang perlahan menguar.

Membuat kedua anak kecil yang tadinya bercanda tawa di ruang tamu kini berlari kecil menuju dapur. Menemuinya-

"_Kaasan_?" seorang gadis kecil berumur lima tahun, membawa boneka beruang berwarna biru di pelukannya. Rambut indigo pendeknya yang bergoyang-goyang, mencuat dari balik tembok. Diikuti dengan-

"Huoo, _Kaasan _masak apa hari ini?!" seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang tak kalah bersemangatnya, dengan umur yang sama namun berbeda selisih tujuh menit berdiri tepat di belakang sang adik. Rambut pirang spikynya ikut mencuat dari balik tembok.

Kedua anak kecil itu memperhatikan kegiatan ibunya, aroma masakan tadi sukses membuat mereka bertambah lapar. Waktu yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, yang artinya makan malam sudah harus tersedia.

"Aromanya enak!" gadis kecil itu terkikik dan berjalan menghampiri ibunya, berdiri di samping dan mengadahkan wajahnya.

Melihat wanita cantik berambut indigo pendek itu menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sayang, masakannya sudah hampir selesai~" dengan lihai membalikkan _tamagoyaki_ buatannya di atas wajan panas.

"Yei,_ tamagoyaki_! Himawari suka!" berseru riang, seraya menari-nari di tempat. Mengangkat ke atas boneka di dalam pelukannya. Gadis kecil bernama Himawari itu, berlari mendekati sang kakak.

"Ayo kita bantu _Kaasan_~" berbisik kecil pada adiknya-

"Um!"

Sang empunya langsung berlari menuju rak piring dimana peralatan makan tersedia. Anak kecil itu segera saja menjinjitkan kedua kakinya guna mengambil tiga buah piring untuk mereka. Berniat untuk membantu ibunya, tapi yang ada-

"Ugh! Sedikit lagi!" mengerang tertahan, berusaha mengambil piring yang terletak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Membuat Himawari mengedipkan kedua maniknya tak mengerti, jemari mungilnya masih setia menggenggam erat baju milik sang kakak.

"Ada apa _Niisan_?" bertanya cepat, saat melihat wajah kesusahan laki-laki kecil di sampingnya.

"Ugh, _Niisan_ tidak bisa mengambil piringnya. Mereka jauh se..kali!" jemarinya tanpa sadar menggenggam ujung dari rak piring tersebut dan membuat sedikit goyangan di sana. Bertambah dan terus bergoyang, sampai-sampai-

"….."

"Sedikit la-Eh!" rak piring di hadapannya sudah tidak mampu menahan berat badan laki-laki kecil itu, membuat benda di sana oleng dan berderit keras hendak terjatuh-

**Krieeeettt!**

"Uwaa!" kedua anak kecil itu berteriak, menutup kedua mata. Sang kakak melindungi adiknya sigap, ketakutan memeluk Himawari.

Sebelum-

"Boruto, Himawari!" suara teriakan ibu mereka menggema keras. Beriringan dengan kedua tangan yang sigap menghentikan jatuhnya rak piring dalam sekejap. Berhasil menyelamatkan kedua anaknya. Tidak ada suara piring pecah, teriakan sakit, dan tangisan.

"…"

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir wanita berambut indigo itu. Hinata, menatap cemas ke arah putra dan putrinya yang kini tengah berpelukan erat dengan gemetar. Masih tidak mau memalingkan wajah mereka.

Kedua maniknya yang semula panik kini berubah teduh kembali, mengembalikan keadaan rak piring seperti biasa. Mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala kedua anaknya lembut.

"Himawari, Boruto, _Daijoubu_?" mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya kedua anak kecil itu takut-takut mengadahkan wajah.

"_Kaa..san_?" pemuda kecil itu menatap sang ibu, di sertai air mata yang tertahan masih memeluk adiknya. Sedangkan Himawari sendiri masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Boruto, memeluk erat bonekanya.

"Kemari sayang." Berujar lembut, menarik pelan kedua tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap puncak kepala serta punggung putra putrinya.

"_Kaasan_, Hima takut, hiks-tadi..tadi rak piringnya, _Niisan_ melindungi Hima-" sesenggukan perlahan tubuh mungil itu bergerak memeluknya mengeratkan jemari kecil pada bajunya. Menangis takut, kejadian tadi memang sedikit mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ma..maafkan aku _Kaasan_, tadi..aku hampir membuat Hima terluka, padahal kami..kami hanya ingin membantumu." Pemuda kecil berambut pirang itu menunduk dalam, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"…."

Menggeleng pelan, kedua tangannya dengan sigap menarik lebih dalam tubuh kedua anaknya. "Ssh, tidak apa-apa, _Kaasan_ malah bangga karena kau mau melindungi adikmu."

"Tapi-"

"Lain kali jika ingin membantu _Kaasan,_ kalian harus bilang terlebih dahulu, oke? Karena _Kaasan _akan meminta bantuan kalian untuk membersihkan mainan yang masih berserakan di ruang tamu." Tersenyum kecil, menjawil kedua hidung Himawari serta Boruto bersamaan. Membuat empunya terkikik geli. Hapusan air mata dengan lembut Hinata lakukan.

"Jadi, untuk sekarang bisa kalian membantu _Kaasan_ untuk membersihkan mainan di sana, dan setelah itu kita makan malam bersama~" mengedipkan salah satu matanya, dan di jawab anggukan cepat kedua putra putrinya.

"Hum!"

"Oke!" seru mereka kompak, perlahan mereka melepaskan pelukan sang ibu. Setelah-

**Cup!**

"Kami menyayangimu, _Kaasan_!" mencium kedua pipi Hinata bersamaan.

"….."

Derap langkah kaki kembali terdengar menjauh dari dapur, di sertai tawa kecil yang membahana untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Meninggalkan wanita berambut indigo itu masih tetap dalam posisinya, terdiam membeku sesaat. Sampai akhirnya sebuah senyum pedih terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"….."

"_Kaasan_ juga menyayangi kalian berdua~" berujar lirih, dan kembali bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

Hari ini salju turun dengan lebat, di malam hari membuat udara terasa sangat dingin. Hembusan napas yang terlihat bagaikan uap, helaan napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hinata lakukan. Pandangan maniknya yang terarah pada sebuah jendela kecil di dekat dapur. Dengan kedua tangan yang membawa sepiring makanan.

Tatapan pedih itu masih terlihat-

Tidak pernah hilang selama lebih dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Mencari tempat tinggal yang jauh dari Konoha namun tetap mempunyai koneksi di sana tidaklah mudah. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan ataupun melupakan kota itu. Dirinya masih terikat erat di sana.

Sangat-

"Naruto-kun-" gumaman lirih terdengar pelan, seiring dengan hembusan napasnya. Sudah hampir seribu kali ia mengatakan nama itu berulang kali. Nama yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. Sampai saat ini.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku? Sejak kejadian itu?" bertanya entah pada siapa, tapi yang pasti suara itu terdengar menyesakkan. Tertahan dan pedih, sulit bagi Hinata untuk menahan air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya.

"…" tidak ada yang menjawab, wajah cantik itu perlahan menunduk, memperhatikan makanan yang di bawanya. Masih terasa hangat dan aroma yang menguar.

Makanan kesukaan putra dan putrinya.

Kedua anak kembar namun tidak identik yang ia lahirkan lima tahun lalu. Terlihat manis dan tampan persis seperti sang ayah.

"Sudah lima tahun lebih aku tidak melihatmu." Bergumam kembali, memikirkan bagaimana keadaan suaminya tersebut. Apakah Naruto sudah makan yang benar? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja? Atau mungkin hal yang lebih mengagetkan laki-laki itu sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya?

"…"

"Mungkin saja," menghela napas panjang, membayangkan bagaimana suami tercintanya itu menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain-

"…."

Jujur, Hinata tidak rela.

Dirinya yang kembali menjadi pembunuh bayaran setelah dua tahun vakum membuatnya tidak sempat untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Diikuti dengan perjanjian sang ayah dengannya untuk tidak menyentuh laki-laki itu, membuat dirinya harus menjaga jarak sekaligus memperhatikan suaminya dari jauh.

Dan sekarang-

"_Kaasan_! Kami sudah selesai!"

Pikiran sang Hyuuga langsung buyar seketika saat mendengar teriakan kecil putrinya. Gadis itu memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dan berdiri bangga di samping kakaknya.

"Semua sudah bersih, jendral!" Boruto mengangkat tangannya seolah memberi penghormatan pada seorang jendral.

Membuat Hinata tertawa seketika, kegundahannya lenyap-

"Ahaha, baik-baik, karena kalian sudah membersihkan mainan di ruang tamu. Jadi kita mulai saja makan malamnya~"

"Yeeeii!" berlari dengan semangat dan duduk dengan rapi, memperhatikan bagaimana dirinya menaruh sedikit demi sedikit makanan ke atas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana kedua putra dan putrinya makan dengan lahap. Seulas senyum terlihat. Betapa bahagianya ia menjadi seorang ibu dari anak-anak yang hebat seperti mereka. Himawari yang penyanyang serta manis dan Boruto yang mau melindungi adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tapi-

Naruto tidak dapat melihat mereka tumbuh besar, menjadi seperti ini-

Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak tahu kalau ternyata dirinya kini sudah menjadi ayah.

Ayah dari putra dan putri yang sangat hebat.

"_Nee, Kaasan_-" panggilan Boruto seketika menyentakkan pikirannya lagi.

"Ya?"

Pemuda kecil itu masih menyantap _tamagoyakinya_ sejenak, sampai akhirnya berbicara kembali. "Tahun depan kan aku dan Himawari sudah masuk kelas satu sd."

"Hm, lalu?" mencoba menyimak perkataan putranya.

"Hum, kami berdua ingin bersekolah di Konoha, _Kaasan._ Kata teman-temanku sekolah di sana itu enak sekali, ada banyak toko mainan di sana, terus taman bermain yang luas dan tempatnya juga luas sekali, tidak seperti di sini." Berbicara panjang lebar, diikuti gerakan tangannya yang melebar dan terangkat tinggi.

Pemuda kecil itu terlihat bersemangat, menatap adiknya yang setuju serta mengangguk. "Iya, Kaasan. Katanya di sana juga ada taman bunga matahari yang indah sekali!" sang gadis kecil ikut mengangkat tangannya. Berharap kalau ibunya mau mendengarkan dan memenuhi permintaan mereka.

"….." sedangkan tanpa kedua anaknya ketahui, tubuh Hinata menegang, wanita itu terdiam lama. Tidak menyangka kalau pembicaraan putri dan putranya akan menyangkut masalah Konoha.

"_Kaasan_, bagaimana?"

"…"

"_Kaasan_?"

"…."

Wajahnya menunduk dalam, panggilan Boruto pun tak ia idahkan. Sampai untuk yang kesekian kalinya, di saat yang bersamaan keduanya kompak berteriak kecil-

"_Kaasan_!"

"A..ah! I..iya, apa?" kedua maniknya mengerjap, dan sedikit panik mencoba tersenyum. Menyantap sejenak makanan di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana _Kaasan_, boleh tidak?" bertanya kembali, mengeluarkan tatapan _blink-blink _yang sangat sulit di tolak olehnya.

"Tapi sayang, _Kaasan _tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaan _Kaasan_ di sini dan pergi ke Konoha." Mengelak dan masih tidak menerima keputusan anaknya.

"…."

Reflek, Boruto serta Himawari menunduk, memanyunkan bibir mereka serta memainkan makanan di hadapannya. Kecewa, Hinata tahu kedua anaknya sedih mendengar keputusannya.

Tapi apa boleh buat, Hinata masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Wanita ini takut. Di tambah lagi, dengan posisinya yang menjadi seorang pembunuh cukup sulit membuatnya bergerak di sana, mengingat bagaimana keamanan yang beberapa tahun ini semakin meningkat kualitasnya.

"…" ketiganya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia harus mencari topik yang lain, tepat saat bibirnya hendak berucap-

**Kring-kring-kring! **

Suara telepon berdering menyentakkannya, mengganggu suasana. Mendengus kesal, perlahan wanita itu bangkit, seraya tak lupa mengusap lembut kedua puncak kepala putra putrinya.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja makannya, oke~"

"Hum~"

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dapur, siapa yang tahu nomor telepon rumahnya. Setahu yang ia kira hanya Chiyo_-baasan_ yang tinggal di samping rumahnya-lah yang tahu. Wanita paruh baya yang sering ia minta bantuan untuk menjaga Himawari serta Boruto saat dirinya pergi melakukan pekerjaannya.

Mengerutkan kening, melangkahkan kaki waspada, memperhatikan benda yang masih berdering di sana-

"…."

Sedikit ragu-

"…"

Tangannya segera menjangkau telepon itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan-

Mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang menghubunginya, mendiamkan selama beberapa detik-

Sebelum-

"Hinata, Ayah tahu kau ada di sana."

**DEG!**

Kedua manik itu membulat sempurna-

Mendengar suara sang Ayah-

Laki-laki yang menjadi ketua dari pekerjaannya ini.

Meskipun ia sering berhubungan dengan ayahnya, tapi itupun hanya menggunakan ponsel khusus yang sengaja ia beli untuk pekerjaan. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan nomor telepon rumahnya pada sang Ayah. Tidak pernah!

"A..ayah?!" lalu darimana Ayahnya tahu?!

Suaranya tak ayal bergetar, antara takut dan kaget.

"Kemana saja kau selama dua minggu ini, tidak ada kabar saat Ayah ingin menyampaikan tugasmu yang selanjutnya." Mengidahkan suara bergetar putrinya. Laki-laki itu langsung masuk ke dalam inti pembicaraannya.

"…"

Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ia tidak boleh terlihat takut. Dirinya adalah pembunuh bayaran tingkat tinggi, tidak boleh memperlihatkan ketakutan semudah itu. Berusaha keras, pandangan yang tadinya membulat kini kembali meredup, suara yang bergetar kini stabil kembali.

Menatap ke arah dapur, kedua anaknya masih berada di sana. Aman.

Ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan identitas aslinya lagi di sini.

Tanpa basa-basi, "Darimana Ayah tahu nomor ini?" bertanya dingin, rahangnya mengeras saat mendengar suara dengusan dan kekehan remeh dari ayahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dari Ayah, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Selama beberapa tahun ini kau kira Ayah tidak curiga melihat tindak tandukmu yang semakin lemah."

Bertambah tegang, kedua tangannya mengepal. Sejauh itukah Ayahnya tahu-

"…." Wanita itu terdiam-

"Jadi Ayah meminta seseorang untuk menyelidikimu. Dan apa yang Ayah temukan. Dua bocah kecil yang tengah berada di sebuah tk yang tidak jauh dari Konoha. Memiliki kemiripan denganmu."

Membulat sempurna, tubuh tegang itu perlahan bergetar. Hinata tidak tahu kalau dirinya tengah diintai selama ini, dia kira Ayahnya tidak akan sadar.

Buruk-

Ini benar-benar buruk, ia tidak ingin Ayahnya tahu tentang kedua anak kembarnya. Mereka bisa terancam. Kenapa dia seceroboh ini?!

Panik, pikiran wanita cantik itu melayang kemana-mana. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah dapur saat mendengar suara teriakan kecil dan tawa yang keras dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyahaha! _Niisan_ jangan, ahaha Hima geli!" tawa Himawari membahana, beringingan dengan sang gadis kecil yang berlari keluar dari dapur, menghampirinya.

"_Kaasan, Niisan _nakal, menggelitiki perutku terus!" tanpa mengetahui situasi, jemari mungil itu menggenggam erat baju ibunya. Dan mengadu-

Wajah manis itu mengadah, hendak meminta gendongan dari sang ibu-

"_Kaasan_-"

Tapi langsung terhenti saat, kedua bola maniknya menatap-

"…." Wanita berambut indigo itu tengah menatapnya kaget serta dingin. Aura yang ia rasakan saat ibunya memasak tadi berubah, tidak lagi lembut dan ramah.

Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman jemarinya, berjalan menjauh serta menunduk takut. Himawari benar-benar merasakan perbedaan dari ibunya. Ia takut, tubuhnya gemetar saat merasakan aura dingin itu.

Dan langsung saja ia berlari kecil saat mendapati sang kakak yang hendak menghampirinya dengan tertawa.

"Hima jangan kabur-" berusaha mengejar adiknya, tapi yang ada. Maniknya menatap tubuh mungil itu berjalan ke arahnya, menundukkan wajah dan terlihat gemetar.

"_Niisan_, takut-" bergumam pelan, seraya bersembunyi di balik tubuh kakaknya.

"…" tentu saja Boruto kaget, apa yang membuat adiknya takut? Berani sekali!

Menatap tubuh mungil di belakangnya, "Kenapa? Ada yang menakutimu? Dimana dia?!" berteriak pelan, saat mendapati jemari mungil itu terangkat ke arah-

"…"

Sang ibu-

"….."

"_Kaasan_?" membola, terdiam membeku-

Memperhatikan bagaimana wanita di sana, terlihat menatap entah kemana, dingin dan aura lembutnya menghilang dalam sekejap.

Apa itu ibunya?

Takut-takut, perlahan kakinya melangkah kembali. Menggenggam erat jemari adiknya, dan-

**Grep-**

Tangannya segera menggenggam tangan ibunya-

"_Kaasan_, ada apa?" dengan suara yang sedikit naik, ia bertanya.

"…."

"…" membuat Hinata yang tadinya mematung, kembali tersentak. Mengalihkan maniknya ke arah sumber suara-

"A..ah!"

"…."

Mendapati-

"Boruto, Himawari?" kedua anaknya berdiri di sana, menatapnya penuh rasa takut. Menunduk menggenggam tangannya. Apalagi saat melihat putrinya yang menangis-

Apa yang ia lakukan?!

Panik, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang ayah di seberang sana-

Tubuh itu segera mensejajarkan dirinya di hadapan kedua buah hatinya, pandangan dingin itu menghilang. Meleleh digantikan tatapan lembut kembali. Namun tidak menghentikan tangisan Himawari-

"Hi..Himawari kenapa menangis, sayang?" hendak menyentuh puncak kepala putrinya namun tubuh Boruto menghadangnya, pemuda kecil itu menatapnya tajam.

"_Ka..Kaasan _mana_? Kaasan _dimana?!" berteriak takut, dengan tubuh gemetar. Membuatnya semakin kaget.

Seburuk itukah aura yang ia keluarkan tadi, aura pembunuh _professional_ di hadapan anak kecil berumur lima tahun.

Sampai-sampai membuat Boruto menganggapnya bukan sang ibu lagi.

"A..apa yang kau katakan Boruto, ini _Kaasan_ tentu saja." Mencoba kembali menyentuh putranya. Tapi kembali di tepis takut-

"_Kaasan_ tidak sedingin itu! _Kaasan_ tidak akan membuat adikku menangis! _Kaasan_ mana, huaaa!" dengan emosi tidak stabil serta bercampur aduk dengan ketakutan. Air mata Boruto akhirnya meleleh, berteriak takut dan menangis kencang. Masih melindungi adiknya.

"….." sesak, napasnya terasa tercekat saat mendengar penuturan putranya. Buah hati kecilnya, yang kini menangis-

Gara-gara dirinya?!

"Huaaa, _Kaasan _mana?! Huaaa!"

"Hiks-hiks _Niisan_-takut-hiks-"

"…." Tidak tahu harus apa, ingin memeluk kedua buah hatinya namun mereka ketakutan. Hatinya bimbang, takut, apa mereka akan membencinya.

Meredup, pandangan itu mengarah ke arah lain. Kedua tangan yang tadinya hendak menyentuh kedua anak kecil di hadapannya kini terangkat-

Tubuh itu bangkit kembali-

"…" kedua tangannya reflek menutupi wajahnya. Tubuh itu gemetar. Apa yang dia lakukan, membuah buah hatinya takut.

"Maafkan _Kaasan_ sayang, maaf." Dirinya ikut menangis, terisak. Merutuki tindakan cerobohnya tadi. Berujar maaf berulang kali-

"Maaf sayang. Maaf."

"…."

"Maafkan _Kaasan_-hiks-"

Tanpa ia ketahui, mendengar tangisan sang ibu. Kedua anak kecil itu saling memandang. Tangisan yang keluar dari bibir mereka perlahan mereda. Menatap wanita di sana menangis dengan tubuh gemetar.

"…." Mereka terdiam-

"Maaf."

Keempat bola mata itu perlahan panik, air mata mereka menghilang. Tangisan itu benar-benar menyayat hati. Melihat sang ibu menangis-

"_Kaasan_, jangan menangis." Jemari mungil Himawari menggenggam erat baju ibunya, walau masih terasa takut. Berani melangkahkan kaki mendekati wanita itu, keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Boruto ikut serta, menggenggam erat baju di sana-

"Maafkan kami _Kaasan_, jangan menangis. Maaf sudah membentak _Kaasan_." Menghapus air matanya kuat-kuat saat melihat tangisan itu belum mereda.

"Maafkan _Kaasan_, sayang." Berujar terus menerus, sampai akhirnya tubuh itu merosot jatuh ke lantai.

Mendapati pelukan kedua tubuh mungil di kanan dan kirinya.

"_Kaasan_ jangan menangis, Hima tidak takut lagi."

"Maafkan kami _Kaasan_, ayo kita makan lagi. _Kaasan_, jangan menangis."

"…." Terdiam sesaat, kedua tangan itu perlahan menjauh dari wajahnya. Menatap penuh air mata kea rah buah hatinya.

"Apa _Kaasan_ membuat kalian takut? Bahkan sampai membuat kalian mempercayai ini _Kaasan_?" bertanya lirih.

Dan mendapati gelengan kencang dari keduanya-

"Maaf _Kaasan_! Ka..kami hanya-" hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum kedua tangan ang ibu menangkup tubuh mereka berdua.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi, _Kaasan_ takut." Gemetar mengecup puncak kepala, keduanya.

Himawari mengangguk kecil, memeluk tubuh hangat itu, sedangkan Boruto menenggelamkan wajah di pelukan ibunya.

"Kami janji,"

Dalam posisi mereka, kedua manik Lavender itu menatap telepon genggam di dekatnya. Pandangannya menajam sekilas, mengeratkan pelukannya. Kini sang Ayah sudah tahu tentang keberadaan putra putrinya, ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya.

"Kalau begitu kalian lanjutkan lagi makannya._ Kaasan_ akan memberikan berita yang menyenangkan."

"Apa _Kaasan_?" tangisan keduanya berhenti di gantikan pandangan bingung-

Senyum pedih terlihat, "Kita bertiga akan pindah ke Konoha minggu depan. Sekolah kalian sudah menunggu."

"….." terdiam sesaat-

Sampai akhirnya-

"Eh?! Benar _Kaasan_?!" Boruto berteriak senang,

"Iya, jadi cepatlah kembali makan."

"Hore!" mereka menari-nari, Himawari terkikik senang sedangkan sang kakak berlompatan. Menarik dan berlari mengajak adiknya kembali ke dapur.

Tanpa mengetahui-

Pandangan Lavender itu meredup, tubuh yang tadinya terduduk di lantai kini kembali berdiri.

"…"

Mengambil kembali telepon di hadapannya-

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha, dan aku ingin agar Ayah tidak menyentuh kedua buah hatiku."

"Jawaban yang tepat, Ayah akan menunggumu."

"Hm." Telepon terputus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Kembali lagi ke sana, setelah beberapa tahun menjauh. Di tambah lagi ada beban yang sangat berat ia harus pikul. Sendiri-_

"_Siapa ayahnya?"_

"_Sudah meninggal, aku menembaknya tepat di kepala."_

"_Ayah tidak menyangka kalau kau akan membuat kesalahan seperti itu, Hinata."_

"_Ini masalahku Ayah, jadi aku minta agar Ayah tidak menyentuh mereka atau aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini."_

"…_.."_

"_Jangan pernah mencari atau menghubungi kedua putra putriku, aku tidak ingin mereka tahu tentang pekerjaanku."_

"_Hm, kau masih punya hutang dengan Ayah, Hinata. Sampai saat ini kepala kepolisian itu masih hidup, dan Ayah harap kau tahu maksudnya."_

"…_.."_

"_Aku akan membunuhnya Ayah, jadi jangan ganggu kehidupanku."_

"_As you wish, my daughter~"_

_Kehidupannya di Konoha kembali berjalan, tugasnya semakin bertambah. Dengan adanya kedua putra putrinya, apakah ia bisa menyembunyikan mereka berdua selamanya? Sampai manakah sandiwara ini harus berlangsung. _

_Ia sangat lelah-_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Di Tempat lain-**

* * *

_Kedua manik Saphire itu memandang ke arah jendela. Pandangannya kosong, terduduk di sebuah sofa besar. Mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menghembuskan napas panjang. _

'_Hinata, dimana kau?' memikirkan seseorang yang tidak pernah berubah. Jemari yang kuat menggenggam sebuah buku besar. Buku yang sengaja ia buat,_

_Berisikan tentang catatan criminal, dan kejahatan yang pernah ia tangkap. Lembaran-lembaran yang hampir terisi penuh. _

_Semua penjahat di kota ini-_

_Termasuk-_

"_Touchan?!" suara kecil mengagetkannya, menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik tembok. Rambut pirang terkuncir dua. Anak kecil berumur tiga tahun, dengan kaki mungilnya ia berlari kecil. Mendekati laki-laki yang kini memperbaiki posisinya._

"_Hana?!" sedikit kaget saat mendapati gadis kecil itu berada di kantornya. Memeluk tubuh mungil yang menubruknya. Seraya terkekeh pelan._

"_Gadis kecil Tousan kenapa bisa ada di sini?" _

"_Ehehe, tadi aku kabul dali Shion-bachan." Terkikik geli, memeluk tubuh ayahnya._

_Naruto Uzumaki tersenyum lebar, mengacak rambut putrinya._

"_Anak ayah sudah mulai nakal sekarang, ayo temui Basan nanti dia panik mencarimu." Bangkit seraya menggendong tubuh anak kecil itu._

"_Kita makan malam belcama ya cama Bachan juga?!" Berteriak senang, dan bergoyang2 di dalam pelukan sang ayah._

"_Ha'i, Ha'i~" _

"_Ohh, catu lagi Touchan. Nanti malam Bachan boleh kan menginap di lumah. Katanya Bachan ingin mencelitakan dongeng untuk Hana. Boleh ya?"_

_Menghela napas panjang, sampai akhirnya mengangguk kecil, "Tentu saja boleh." Berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Menyimpan buku yang sempat ia genggam di atas meja kembali._

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Membiarkan angin malam masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, menerpa buku perlahan. Membuat suara gesekan dan lembar demi lembar kertas terlihat-_

_Catatan criminal-_

_Penangkapan yang pernah ia capai-_

_Dan juga-_

_Sebuah sketsa wajah seorang wanita berambut indigo yang tersenyum manis, serta sketsa wajah yang sama persis namun dengan wajah yang dingin terpampang di sana. Menjalankan semua aksi-aksinya, kejahatan yang pernah ia capai-_

_Semuanya-_

_Tentang-_

_Hinata Hyuuga-_

_Istrinya yang kini sudah lama tak ia temui lagi. Keberadaan yang menghilang, tanpa jejak. Selain kejahatan yang berkali-kali ia lakukan beberapa tahun ini._

_Naruto merindukan Hinata. Sangat._

* * *

'_**Kapan kau akan kembali lagi, Hinata?'**_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Rencananya Mushi mau buat sequel untuk fic ini, setelah menamatkan fic **Fluffy Things**, dan **Vampire-chan.** Dan fic ini hanya _prequel _sebelum _sequelnya_, bagaimana awalnya Hinata bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha, dan misteri siapa itu Hana? Anaknya Naruto-kah sama Shion, atau yang lainnya. Wkwk silakan di tebak :v masih mushi sembunyiin sih biar greget.

Kalau ada yang minta _sequel_ akan mushi buatkan, kalau tidak, fic ini akan berhenti di sini muahaha #tawa setan# pertama kalinya buat _prequel_ dan gaje wkwk mohon maafkan mushi :v

**Yoshh terima kasih sudah mau membaca, see you next Stories?! :DDDD**

* * *

**Next 'Not An Ordinary Mother?'**

* * *

**ARIGATOU BUAT YANG UDAH RIVIEW FIC 'Not An Ordinary Woman'**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
